Chapter 3:The Lovely Way of Writing
"The Lovely Way of Writing" is the third chapter of the fanwork."My Dear Bobby".Read below: Kayla´s POV Wow,i sleeped so well,it has been a long time,since i do not sleep well,just saying,i´m looking forward to start to do the novel with Bobby,he seems different of the other guys,he is so sweet,i definitely hope we can be partners in other projects. I went downstairs to have breakfast with my parents: My parents´ names are Nataly and James Mason,my dad,is a lawyer,and my mom a teacher,somehow,those two always managed to make me feel happy,when i was wanting to die,so i do owe a lot to them. "Good morning,Kayla."My mom said. "Good morning."I answered,you can see,typical families talk like this,but it is not typical have a schizophrenic daughter. "How did you sleep?"Dad asked. "Just great."I said. "You mean it?"Mom asked. "This time,i actually do."I said. "Was that because of Bobby?"He asked,grinning at me,i immediately blushed,because,i think he is right,but i denied it. "No,not at all."I said. At college I saw Bobby in the entrance,i think he was waiting for me,i said goodbye to my parents,and ran to him: "Good afternoon,Kayla."He said,kissing my hand. "Good afternoon,Bobby,hey,we need to start that novel today."I said. "Yes we do,Ms.Raymond said that her entire class,is just to us have the ideas to make the novel."He said. "Great! We can make the plot in the class,and we can start writing in your house! Or mine?"I asked. "I think we should go to the park to write it."He said,the park? How does that help? "Why?"I asked. "I need to get in the mood to write a novel,and the park conveys a romantic atmosphere."He said. "Do you really need all of that to write?"I asked. "I only write when i am inspired."He said. "Okay."I said. In Class "So Kayla,what will our novel be about?"He asked. "I think it should be about a love,that can beat anything,that it is stronger than anything."I said,he nodded. "Okay then,what do you think about this:The novel starts in the 19th century,and then comes to present days,if we do like this,we can kill the couple in the first phase,and in the second phase,we can give them,their happy ending,since we have two phases,we can make different plots,based on the century it is happening."He said. "That´s perfect! We should totally do that!"I said,he smiled. "Okay,you can leave the romance to me,you will take care of the drama."He said. "Deal."I said,i stretched out my hand,so he could shake it,but instead he kissed it. In the park: I was seated in a bench,that also had a table,Bobby said he was going to do something real quick,i saw him returning,with a bouquet of flowers in his hand: "For you,lady."He said. "Bobby,we are here to make a novel,this is not a date."I said. "I´m just getting in the mood,like i said,i need to feel romantic,to write a novel."He said. "Do you have a name for that process?"I asked,i´m a sarcastic tone. "I actually do,it´s called "The Lovely Way Of Writing"."He said. "Seriously? You flatter your only friend,to write a novel?"I asked. "You could say that."He said,smiling to me,i smiled back,this guy is full of surprises. And i like surprises.